Mirror Image
by 0 Darkmoon Child 0
Summary: Harry Potter has went through the worst experience of his life, what happens when something good finally happens. The power he knows not is actually a PERSON? read to find out.. lol yaoi, slash
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Wow, I finally get to say I own something in a story. I own the concept, unless someone else had thought of it before then we jointly own seeing as I didn't steal it from you but dreamed it up on my own. But I also own one of the characters...whopee...-.-; ok now with that taken care of... my name is not J.K. Rowling, draw your own conclusions on that matter. This is yaoi, since that is the only acceptable literature, just kidding. Besides the extra main character this follows the series up until the sixth book which I read and find slightly lacking therefore I shall not use very much material from it... so there may be some spoilers! Plus since malfoy is mostly evil in that I find it kind of useless to even make the point since Harry must have someone to love and Ron is a little preoccupied if you know what I mean... hint hint :P Well now on with the story... if there are more warnings they shall be at the top of the next chapters, mostly the ones the warning will pertain to... this is the only chapter where its mostly on Harry's POV... wihtout further ado_

Chapter 1: Stormy Blue

Harry watched the stars outside of his bedroom window, a week had passed since the Ministry incident and he still felt numb. He watched the glittering stars right outside his window and he had the unreal feeling that he could reach out and touch them through the glass. His breath fogged the spotless glass as he leaned closer, searching the street below him. Hedwig chirped from inside her locked cage. Harry blinked the sleep from his eyes as he stared down at the brightly lit drive, searching for any shadow and sign of life.

His room was littered with his clothes, newspaper articles, any and every odd and end that he had possessed. He had thrown them about one day in an angered rage, and then stared at it with empty eyes. Hedwig had then came to comfortingly nip at his ear. That was when she had given him the letter, the letter that had stirred the first real emotions in him in days. The letter that had casued his rage, made his blood boil madly.

Dumbledore had written him, and normally that would've excited him without a doubt. The letter had the usual customaries, then informed him of something that surely should have brightened his day, he was to stay with his favorite family for the rest of the summer- the Weaslys. It was the last part that had angered and upset him. The bottom part had read in bright blue ink _'Harry, Draco Malfoy will be the one to come and retrieve you from your house. We will be meeting in a preselected area, Draco will bring you there. I have quite a surprise for you.' _

Dumbledore knew how he felt about Draco Malfoy, the hate that surged in his veins born of many years of opposition. It had some how escalated beyond a simple school rivalry several months ago when Draco's father began to butt his ugly head into matters that did not pertain his attention and Draco ran around Hogwarts as if he owned the place. Harry had almost resembled Uncle Vernon on one of his rants as he threw the articles around, red in all his rage.

After the rage slowly seeped out of him he once again felt empty, at the most resigned. He had sat in front of the bolted window, watching the street below him beseechingly to those who watched but within just the pure desire of nothing driving him onward. His aunt Petunia for the first time in her miserable existance felt pity for the boy as he refused to take his meals, but she lifted not one finger to try a persuade him to, therefore losing any brownie points earned for the thought.

This was to be the night that Draco was to take him away, but no matter how long he seemed to wait no one seemed to be coming. He was startled from his dead trance by a pale hand resting on his shoulder. He turned to find himself staring into the gray eyes of his most hated rival. Draco looked him over coolly, frowning in obvious displeasure at Harry's almost gaunt appearance. He calmly turned and began to quickly pack Harry's trunk, everything being placed neatly in its place. When Harry finally moved to rise from the seat Draco had finished his current job and turned to lift Hedwig to sit perched on the trunk's flat lid. Harry came to stand before the petite boy, towering over him by a good few inches. Draco looked up at him, an emotion he couldn't read turning grayish blue eyes into a molten silver, and then looked back down to the snowy owl.

"I'll need to touch you for this to work and you need to touch your belongings," Draco spoke softly, Harry shuddered as Draco grabbed his hand gently in his own.

"Just a few seconds, Potter, then it'll be over," none of the usual cockiness marred his words as he spoke in a quiet voice to the dark haired boy.

Harry was beginning to grasp this notion as the air around him suddenly twisted and faded. He gasped, his throat wishing desperately to let out the scream that seemed stuck there. Before he could comply he found himself standing firmly once more, but now in a totally unrecognizable room.

"Welcome to the Rose Inn," a brightly garbed witch ushered them farther inside of the loud, warm room.

"I'm here to meet Thelda," Draco spoke in a commanding tone, glancing over the woman's supple body.

The woman nodded quickly, grabbing a large silver key from many hanging on the wall behind her. She began to stride away motioning for them to follow her through a narrow hall adjoining the lively room they had stepped into. It turned out to be a passage to the living quarters of the rather well kept inn.

She stopped before a slightly ornate, but well worn door. Turning the key in the lock she let the door swing open and they quickly walked inside before she pulled the portal closed behind her. They stood in the dark a moment until a flickering fire came into view, revealing with it the jovial sight of a smiling Dumbledore.

"Hello, Harry," he spoke from his seat beside the fire, and Harry approached.

Harry was surprised to feel no heat from the fire, but instead a slight chill. He looked to Dumbledore confused and slightly staggered by the revelation. He found himself suddenly sitting in a chair that had not been there before, he could've sworn it.

"Harry, I had Draco bring you here for a specific reason. See Harry, Draco had a little run in with some Deatheaters and while escaping managed to run into something you may find interesting. He wants to present his finds to you, so to say, as a gift of peace between Hogwart's greatest adversaries. Will you accept this Harry?" Dumbledore spoke carefully, as always sheilding the true meaning of his words.

Harry could only mutely nod as both wizard's stares rivetted on him. Draco had the barest hint of a smile trying to stretch his thin cotton candy pink lips and Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled merrily as they received his confused acceptance. Draco turned to a door Harry had not noticed before, a door made of thick oak with a large banner on the frames.

He watched as Draco turned the elegant knob in his hand, letting the door slowly push open. Draco stepped into the darkness beyond the door and stepped back out a moment later, a tall girl following him. Her loosely braided black hair falling down her back and vibrant green eyes staring back into Harry's own. The girl wore a soft pink velour night set, that clung, and her mouth hung open slightly, revealing sterling white teeth.

"This, Harry, is Sarisphina Alexandria," Draco gently urged the girl forward and she timidly stepped beside Harry.

"And?" he looked to Dumbledore even more confused.

" '_A power the dark lords knows not'_ The prophecy read, and here you see before you the power it spoke of. Sarisphina is the power that the dark lord knows not," Dumbledore's twinkling eyes crinkled even more as he smiled.

"How?" Harry had been deduced to muttering one syllable words.

"Harry, let me once again introduce you. Harry I would like you to meet Sarisphina Alexandria Potter, your twin sister, bewitched after Voldemort's attempt to kill you from the memories of those close to you. Only Sirius, Lupin, and I remembered, and we searched for years- Lupin and I, and all we found were bitter traces of her path," Dumbledore smiled proudly at the girl in front of him

"Saris, lift your shirt and show Harry," Sarisphina blushed but comlied, lifting her shirt to reveal an ivory patch of skin.

But marring the beautiful skin was a scar identical to the one on Harry's forehead. Harry gasped, falling stunned back into the plush backing of the chair. Sarisphina let the shirt drop and bent to look at her newly revealed brother, then decisively took him into her arms for a tight hug.

"Hello, brother, I have been looking for you," her words, though eerie, were strangely comforting to Harry.

"Sarisphina..." Harry pulled back, touching her face softly, Dumbledore drew his attention and tapped his wand on Harry's head.

Suddenly images of his childhood came flooding in, including remembrences of his sister before him. He hugged her tightly against him, tears raining from his eyes. For once since Sirius had died he once more had family, real family. He had a sister.

''''''''''''

Harry found himself once more travelling within the hour of meeting his new relative, she would be staying with him at the Weaslys. Draco would return with Dumbledore, needing the extra protection from the headmaster. It appeared that Draco had refused the Dark Lord and now was on his hit list and apparantly pretty high up on the priority one. He had already been cornered by Death Eaters several times before he and Sarisphina found their way to Dumbledore. Dumbledore had taken his time within the week that he had been allowed to let Sarisphina be tested for her O.W.L. so she could join her fellow sixth years the next year. She had barely completed before going to meet him, she explained this vividly to her brother.

Harry had felt an instant connection with the girl and knew that he would never find anyone like her ever again. He almost rued the fact that they were joined by blood, because she was beautiful beyond comparison. He had quickly filled her in on his current life, relating the events of the last couple years as rapidly as he could as they moved along and out of the inn.

When they had arrived in front of the Weasly residence, its tipsy appearance welcoming, Mrs. Weasly was standing guard behind the door, asking stoically who it be and receiving a smart answer from Dumbledore in the terms _'It be I Dumbledore, dear troll of the Weasly door.'_ That had lightened the mood drastically and had found Harry and Sarisphina in the warm and safe arms of one overprotective Mrs. Weasly.

Harry watched as Mrs. Weasly examined his new sister, grinning as she obviously approved of the young beauty. She scooted them off and upstairs as silently as she could manage. She passed the door that he knew housed Ginny and went on up the stairs, to Fred and George's old room.

"For your first night here Sarisphina, you'll have to sleep with Harry, I fear," Mrs. Weasly fretted for a moment.

"Don't worry Mrs Weasly, we're twins- nothing will happen," Harry grinned at her crookedly, before she left, shutting the door behind her.

"Sleepy," Sarisphina whispered at him, grinning.

He nodded tiredly, and she pulled back the covers on the large bed. He plopped down between them, sighing. She laid down beside him, covering a giggle with her hand.

"Quite ironic, right? The twins room, housing another set of twins..." she spoke as she cuddled closer to her brother.

"Yes, quite," Harry was asleep within moments, gently snoring as his sister drifted off to sleep on his chest.

'''''''''''''

They were awakened quite rudely the next morning as Ron burst into the room. Harry forced his eyes to focus as he felt the weight on his chest shift, looking down to see himself reflected in mirror emerald depths. His sister, he felt all warm and fuzzy at the thought. He sat there for a moment just staring stupidly with a goofy grin creasing his face, she smiled back at him equally amazed.

"That is so not fair, mum let's you sleep with your girlfriend... Mate, are you even listening?" Harry looked up, shocked out of his slight reverie.

"Girlfriend, is your brain addled? Ron, I'd like you to meet my twin sister, Saris this is Ron," he motioned vaguely at Ron who stood in the doorway, stunned.

"S-sister?" Ron muttered as he stared at the beautiful girl in Harry's bed.

"Ron, shove aside. I want to see Harry," Hermione peeked around Ron and stood gaping at the sight of Sarisphina.

"Harry- I never thought you'd do something like-" she flushed bright red, and so did Ginny who had been closely following the brunnette.

"Ginny, Hermione, I'd like you to meet my twin sister Sarisphina," he grinned at the two shocked faces, even as his sister turned to study them.

"Are they your friends Harry?" Sarisphina turned to whisper to him and he nodded.

"Veel you move aside, So zat I can see 'arry?" a seductively lowered voice spoke behind a suddenly flushed Ron, who quickly moved aside to reveal Fleurs in all her glory.

"Hello there," Harry waved slightly, sitting up as his sister moved off of him.

"Vat is de meaning of thiz?" she seemed clearly upset, and barely holding onto the tray of food in her hands.

"Fleurs, would you like to meet my sister, Sarisphina?" he motioned to the girl beside him, turning his eyes from the part Veela to rest back on his sister, who could easily rival the beauty in the doorway.

"It iz a pleazure, Sarisphina," she sized the girl up and placed the tray on the bed before leaving.

"Seems like someone finally showed her up," Ginny whispered, almost gleefully.

"What do you mean, Ginny?" Harry's eyebrows rose in accordance to his voice.

"She's been driving everyone crazy. Did you know Bill and her are going to get _married_? She's been walking around the place like she owned the place, its sickening," Hermione was the one who surprisingly answered in a poison dripped tone Harry had rarely heard her use.

"It seems she thinks your dear sister is quite a beauty, enough to make her jealous," Ginny grinned maliciously.

"Hey I agree with her, your sister's hot!" Ron exclaimed vividly.

"Oh shut up, all of you," Harry glared at them crossly, his sister hiding behind him shyly.

"Oi, she really is shy..." Ginny faded out as she looked at the female Harry suddenly peeking out at her.

"And she is really beautiful," Hermione found herself speaking.

"Too bad you're male Harry, then there'd be two of you," Ron said wistfully, sizing up his friend.

"Okay, you freaks, get out so we can eat," Harry ordered grinning like a mad cat.

They grinned back and walked promptly back out the door. It took him several minutes to coax his sister back out to consume her food. He laughed as she chatted amiably, after he almost forced the first bite into her mouth that is.

"Sarisphina, why are you so shy around everyone else?" he pondered the question aloud studying his twin.

"I- I had been taken in by a group for a while... they beat me... It's just hard for me to trust anyone quickly since. It's no big deal, I made sure I got out of there once they started," she smiled shaking her head slightly, her smile tainted by the sadness in her eyes.

"What about me, Saris?" he spoke the words so they barely carried to her ears on a whisper of the slight breeze in the room.

"You're my twin. You're my other half, of course I trust you. I trust you with my life, Harry. I'd trust you if you held a bomb in your hand, threatening to drop it. I'd trust you with the whole world," she smiled snuggling up to his back.

"Yes, I feel the same about you, Saris," he blushed lightly, and realized he meant what he said from the bottom of his heart.

"I think they want us to go downstairs," Saris pointed out, looking down at the pillow beside her modestly.

"What makes you say that?" Harry quirked an eyebrow, a grin spreading across his features.

"Well, I say that because the boy you called Ron is currently yelling your name from the other side of the door," Sarisphina laughed quietly pointing towards the door.

"Ah, yes... that would be quite convincing," Harry snorted, feeling the vibrations as his sister laughed clinging to his back.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here's how it is for all you people out there reading this story. I have switched fanfic websites-- I am now over on Adult Fan Fiction. It has more variety than I could find over here on Fanfiction. So anyone who wants to continue reading this particular story come check it out over at the other place... Because I will no longer update over here.


End file.
